Valujet
ValuJet Airlines was an American low-cost carrier, headquartered in unincorporated Clayton County, Georgia,"Civil Action No. 1-96-CV-1355-JTC." Stanford University Law School. Retrieved on May 19, 2009. "Defendant ValuJet maintains its principal executive offices in this District at 1800 Phoenix Boulevard, Atlanta, Georgia and many of the acts and transactions giving rise to the violations of law complained of herein, including the preparation and dissemination to the investing public of false and misleading information, occurred in this District." that operated regularly scheduled domestic and international flights in the Eastern United States and Canada"ValuJet Airlines routemap." Departedflights.com. Retrieved on July 4, 2009. during the 1990s. After a series of safety problems and the fatal crash of ValuJet Flight 592, the company merged with the much smaller regional airline AirWays Corp., now known as AirTran Holdings. ValuJet, while the nominal survivor of the merger, chose to replace its tarnished name with AirTran's. The successor airline, AirTran Airways, was acquired by Southwest Airlines in 2011. History Inception ValuJet's first flight (Flight 901 from Atlanta to Tampa) took place on October 26, 1993, with service from Atlanta to Orlando, Jacksonville and Tampa with a single Douglas DC-9 that previously belonged to Delta Air Lines. The carrier was headed by a group of industry veterans including co-founder and chairman Robert Priddy, who had started a string of successful airlines including Atlantic Southeast Airlines (ASA), Air Midwest Airlines, and Florida Gulf Airlines. Board members Maury Gallagher and Tim Flynn, the other co-founders, developed and ran WestAir before selling it to Mesa Airlines; former Continental Airlines and Flying Tigers President Lewis Jordan joined the carrier a short time later as president. The airline went public in June, 1994 after a year of tremendous growth with the addition of 15 aircraft since the first flight in 1993. It became the fastest airline to make a profit in the history of American aviation, earning US$21 million in 1994 alone. In October 1995, ValuJet placed an order with McDonnell Douglas for 50 MD-95 jets (now known as the Boeing 717) with an option for 50 more. To keep costs low, the airline bought many used aircraft from around the world. At the time ValuJet's fleet was among the oldest in the United States, averaging 26 years. Unlike many airlines, ValuJet outsourced many functions other airlines handle themselves. For instance, they subcontracted their maintenance to several companies. ValuJet also required pilots to pay for their own training, and gave their flight attendants only bare-bones training.Danger in the Skies. Midwest Today, Fall 1998. Safety problems In August 1995, the Department of Defense (DoD) rejected ValuJet's bid to fly military personnel. In a scathing report, the DoD cited serious deficiencies in ValuJet's quality assurance procedures. The Federal Aviation Administration's (FAA) Atlanta field office sent a memo on February 14, 1996, to Washington, D.C., stating that "consideration should be given to the immediate FAR-121 rectification of this airline"--in other words, the FAA wanted ValuJet grounded. ValuJet airplanes made 15 emergency landings in 1994, 57 in 1995, and 57 from January through May 1996. In February the FAA ordered ValuJet to seek approval before adding any new aircraft or cities to their network, something the industry had not seen since deregulation in 1979. This attempt at removing ValuJet's certification was "lost in the maze at FAA" according to NTSB Chairman Jim Hall.Online NewsHour: ValuJet Crash- August 19, 1997 By this time, ValuJet's accident rate was not only one of the highest in the low-fare sector, but was 14 times that of the big carriers. After the Flight 592 crash, many of ValuJet's other cost-cutting practices came under scrutiny. They allowed one airplane to fly 140 times despite a leaky hydraulic system, and another to fly 31 times with malfunctioning weather radar. Fallout from the crash of Flight 592 On May 11, 1996, ValuJet suffered their highest-profile incident when Flight 592, a DC-9 flying from Miami to Atlanta, plunged into the Florida Everglades killing all 110 persons on board. The resulting investigation revealed numerous systemic flaws, and on June 17, 1996, ValuJet was grounded by the FAA. On September 26, 1996, ValuJet resumed flying with 15 jets, down from 52 before the crash, after complying with all U.S. Department of Transportation and FAA requirements. On November 4, 1996, ValuJet announced that Joseph Corr, former CEO of Continental Airlines, would become CEO and President at a time when the airline was in serious trouble. They had lost $55 million since the crash of Flight 592. After the large amount of negative publicity surrounding the Flight 592 incident, ValuJet suffered serious financial problems. On July 11, 1997, ValuJet announced they would merge with the much smaller Airways Corporation, parent of AirTran Airways. The merged company would retain the AirTran name, although ValuJet was the senior partner and nominal survivor of the merger.http://www.sec.gov/Archives/edgar/data/948846/0000931763-97-002099.txt . In November 1997, the company announced they would move their headquarters from Atlanta to Orlando. On November 17, 1997, AirWays Corp. and ValuJet completed their merger, and the tarnished ValuJet name passed into aviation history. Today, AirTran makes almost no mention of their past as ValuJet. A large cache of ValuJet memorabilia, including radio ads, remains locked in an Atlanta warehouse. However, they opted not to make any major announcements on the crash's tenth anniversary out of respect for the victims' families. Huettel, Steve. 10 years after tragedy, AirTran flies on. St. Petersburg Times, 2006-05-11. Fleet ValuJet operated a fleet of mainly McDonnell Douglas DC-9 aircraft, with a few McDonnell Douglas MD-80s as well. They were all fitted with orange seats, and most of the aircraft were more than 15 years old, many from other carriers. All were painted white with blue and yellow trim, and had the smiling "critter" painted on both sides of the plane on the front. ValuJet's call sign was "critter" due to the airline's smiling airplane logo. Destinations ValuJet's main hub was in Atlanta, and its focus cities were Orlando, Philadelphia, Boston, Miami, and Washington Dulles. Before the crash of Flight 592, ValuJet operated to 22 cities in the U.S. and one in Canada. Most people chose ValuJet for their low fares, such as $39 from Atlanta to Jacksonville. Incidents and accidents Flight 597 On June 8, 1995, the DC-9-32 ValuJet flight 597 suffered an aborted takeoff from Hartsfield Atlanta International Airport after a catastrophic engine failure. Shrapnel from the right engine penetrated the fuselage and the right engine main fuel line, and a cabin fire erupted. The airplane was stopped on the runway, and captain Greg Straessle ordered evacuation of the airplane. The plane was on a scheduled flight to Miami International Airport. The subsequent fire destroyed the aircraft. Among the five crew members, one flight attendant received serious puncture wounds from shrapnel and thermal injuries, and another flight attendant received minor injuries. Of the 57 passengers on board, five suffered minor injuries. The National Transportation Safety Board (NTSB) determined that the engine failure was caused by a detectable crack in a compressor disk, on which a maintenance contractor had failed to perform a proper inspection and had kept poor records. The incident resulted in the NTSB issuing an advisory recommending improvements to maintenance rules throughout the industry. Flight 592 ValuJet Flight 592, a McDonnell Douglas DC-9, crashed in the Florida Everglades on Saturday, May 11, 1996 due to a fire caused by the activation of chemical oxygen generators that were illegally stored in the cargo hold. The fire damaged the airplane's electrical system and eventually overcame the crew, resulting in the deaths of all 110 people on board. The airplane was on its way from Miami to Atlanta. References External links * Archive of the ValuJet website Category:Airlines established in 1993 Category:Airlines disestablished in 1997 Category:Companies based in Georgia (U.S. state) Category:Defunct airlines of the United States Category:Defunct companies based in Georgia (U.S. state) Category:Defunct low-cost airlines Category:ValuJet Airlines Category:Airlines established in 1993 Category:Airlines disestablished in 1997 Category:Companies based in Georgia (U.S. state) Category:Defunct airlines of the United States Category:Defunct companies based in Georgia (U.S. state) Category:Defunct low-cost airlines Category:ValuJet Airlines